


Inappropriate Turkey Talk II

by Kristilove



Series: Meet the Giantsbanes [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Love, Married Couple, Modern Westeros, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristilove/pseuds/Kristilove
Summary: TJ gets Tormund in trouble....again.





	Inappropriate Turkey Talk II

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to post this a few days ago but had some computer issues. Just a little Thanksgiving fun for our favorite couple. Hope you enjoy.

 

 

Selwyn slowly circled the table full of festive fall decorations in the cozy dining room, admiring his handy work. He promised Brienne he would help her this year since Tormund would be out of town on his annual business trip, returning early Thanksgiving Day, as he did for the last six years. She prepared most of the cooking but Selwyn took honor in preparing the turkey. He had a wonderful time bonding with his daughter during the preparation. They caught up on everything and he was delighted to see how Brienne settled into motherhood and family life as easy as putting on a perfectly fitted shoe. Since officially handing Evenfall Hall over to her and moving to the mainland, he really didn't visit Tarth as much, wanting to give the family their space. It was satisfying to see that she was happy, well taken care of, found a man that loved her for who she truly was and that she had grown into a fine young woman he always knew her to be.

As the children ran through the kitchen playing, Brienne was enjoying her father's help and company, thanking him at every turn. In the moment, he felt like her number one guy and that made him feel good. That was until her redheaded husband walked through the door. As soon as she saw his tired smile and his arms extended to her, she jumped right into them, smothering Tormund with kisses, hugging him as if he were gone longer than a week. Selwyn nodded in his direction as Tormund approached and shook his hand. Tormund ruffled TJ’s hair but Selwyn noticed the frown at his father. Tormund returned to Brienne’s arm and they engaged in conversation that only they could hear.

TJ looked up at his grandfather annoyed, arms folded. "Well, we won’t see them until dinner."

Selwyn questioned the comment for a moment before glancing over at Tormund holding his daughter by the waist and whispering something in her ear that made her giggle. Selwyn was staggered to see his daughter grab Tormund by the collar of his jacket and pull him out of the kitchen. "We eat at five!" He yelled as they disappeared.

 

TJ hopped on a barstool by the large kitchen island as his grandfather poured them some drinks. TJ, at eight years old, was the most rambunctious of the Giantsbane clan and Selwyn took pleasure in disciplining him when he had the chance. TJ, however, was also full of useful material on how things were really going in the household. If he needed information, TJ was sure to spill it all and then some. "How are you enjoying your dad being home more?"

"Well..." TJ started, planting his chin on his fists. "It was great at first but now..."

Selwyn was ecstatic that Tormund had finally taken a backseat in running his company to spend more time with his daughter. He remembered the first few years, not knowing if he wanted to hug his goodson for having a wonderful family with Brienne or punch him because he left her alone with three kids more than he should have. Right now, his focus was getting information on what had been going on since he left for good. "Spill it TJ."

"He's all over mom, all...the...time."

Selwyn sighed, knowing what was coming next. However, he engaged further. "What do you mean TJ?"

"Well... now that's he's home all the time, mom says she has to spend more time with him, that we all have to share her."

"Sharing is good TJ." Selwyn responded enthusiastically, trying to sway TJ's attitude.

"I know but... we never get to sleep in mom’s bed anymore, not when dad is home. The door is always locked and I know they're kissing in there."

"Oh boy..." Selwyn groaned under his breath. "How do you know?"

"I hear mom giggling and her neck and face is always red the next day. Plus, they always smell like each other. Dad smells like powder and mom smells like his cologne."

Selwyn shook his head disappointed in his daughter and goodson for not being more discreet. He understood the passion between a husband and wife but he also knew that children in the household required more tact. "Is that all TJ?"

He took a sip from his cup before putting it down slowly. "Nope. Remember when you told me that girls and boys shouldn't fight?"

"Yes." Selwyn was utterly confused with that statement.

"Well, I think you need to talk to my dad. He's wrestling with mom. I hear her saying 'not so rough' and 'take it easy'. I think mom gets him back though because I hear dad saying, 'you're going to kill me if you keep moving like that love'. Then, I hear him making noises like he's losing." TJ looked up in thought. "The noises sound like...I don’t know how to describe it."

Selwyn rolled his eyes. "Grunting?"

TJ shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah...I guess so. I can't sleep when that’s going on. I just get scared because I hear mom making noises too. She sounds like she's crying or in pain, but not really."

Selwyn sighed in disgust.

"And then, if I knock on the door to check on her, they take forever to open it and dad comes out sweaty and breathing heavy."

Selwyn had heard enough. "Alright TJ, I think..."

"Plus, I don’t think it’s fair that they play games without us." TJ continued to rant. "Dad said for Halloween he played a game called Tricks and Treats with mom. He said, 'I did tricks for mommy's treats.' I wanna do tricks for treats too. Why does he get to have all the fun? He used to bring a toy home for her to play with too, said it was only for her. They play games with each other. Sweaty games." The intensity of his thought left his face and he looked at Selwyn. "Isn't that disgusting?"

"Very." Selwyn replied wanting the ground to swallow him up.

"And then..."

Selwyn moaned and dropped his face in his hands. "There's more?"

"Yes. Dad always says there’s no eating outside the kitchen or the media room but sometimes at night, I hear him telling mom, 'Oh, I love your pie. It tastes so good. I can eat this every night. You have the best pie in Westeros."

Selwyn couldn't hear anymore. He hadn't blushed in years and he felt his whole body heating up. "I'm done. I don’t need to hear anything else. I'll talk to your parents TJ, especially your dad. This has got to stop."

He started to walk away from TJ embarrassed and repulsed only to turn back just in time to see the smirk on his grandson’s little face. TJ wanted him to know all of this so that he could address it. TJ was smarter than he thought.

*************

Brienne slipped on a black sweater as she watched a naked Tormund sprawled across the bed on his back. She sat at the edge of the bed, caressing his chest to wake him. He was comatose and had been that way for the majority of the time they were up there. She knew he was jetlagged but that didn’t stop her from wanting the goods when he first arrived.

When she pulled him up to the room, she expected a hot and sexy session but got the opposite. She stepped into the bathroom momentarily to tidy up and when she came out, Tormund was passed out in only his boxers and socks, legs hanging off the edge of the bed. She straddled him anyway, expecting him to wake up and be the sex-crazed husband he always was. To her dismay, he whined how he only got about four hours of sleep in two days.

“Can we just sleep first and make love later?” he begged with his eyes closed.

“No, because we’ll sleep too long and then get downstairs late, upsetting my father. Just give it to me now.” She even surprised herself at how bold of a statement she made.

“I’m tired.” He replied huskily. “Do what you want to me.”

At first, she took it as a challenge but soon found out her husband was serious. Her kisses on his face, neck and chest only got faint responses so she took it up a notch. She pulled down his boxers and took him in her mouth. He moaned above her and she glanced up just in time to see his bloodshot eyes wide open. There was no denying how turned on he was as he grew longer and harder. He pulled himself up lazily and watched her play with his cock, sliding her tongue up and down the underside of it before taking it back into her mouth and deep down her throat. He let her play with him until he was close and then pulled her on top of him.

As she slid down, taking him deep inside her, he rested his head on her shoulder and let her take control. She felt guilty that he was too tired to fully participate but not enough for her to stop. She came quickly, and he was right behind her, slumping back on the bed, taking her with him.

“I’m sorry.” Tormund whispered before he quickly fell into a deep slumber.

That was over an hour ago and he was still sleeping as if he hadn’t slept in years. She nudged him, and he slowly opened his eyes, spotting her with a sleepy smile on his face.

He stretched his arms to the air and gave her a playful smile. “I needed that. I feel so much better.”

“I’m glad.” She replied, returning a smile, running her fingers through her hair.

He pulled the covers back to expose himself to her. “Are you ready for me now? Let’s get busy.” He stroked his erection and gave her a throaty chuckle.

“You had your chance. We don’t have time for that now. Get in the shower and get dressed.”

Tormund gave her a playful pout. “Why do I need to shower?”

“Because you smell like me and sex. My father probably already knows what we’re doing up here, but we don’t have to confirm it.”

Tormund sniffed himself. “I like smelling like you. It’s like you’ve marked me. Don’t you want people to know I’m yours?”

“Yes, but not during dinner.” She took a pillow and threw it at him. “Hit the showers. We have twenty minutes.”

*******************

Brienne and Tormund were gone for a few hours and thanks to TJ, Selwyn had an idea of what was going on. He played babysitter to the kids, and host to their guests Missandei and Greyworm. TJ stayed on the barstool playing his tablet and occasionally glaring at Greyworm as he played with Aly and Nik. Missandei chatted with Selwyn while helping him prep the table with food.

Selwyn looked down at his watch. “We’ll be eating in about twenty minutes, whether Brienne and Tormund are here or not.”

Missandei called TJ to the table and had him sit next to her, showing her what he was looking at on the tablet. Selwyn thought that was nice of her because TJ seemed more temperamental than ever today. He watched Aly laughing at Nik enjoying conversation with Greyworm. That was odd for Selwyn. Nik was always a happy baby and smiled a lot, but he was never a big talker. Selwyn actually suggested Brienne take Nik in for evaluation to make sure he didn’t have a speech problem. She said she would but wanted to discuss it with Tormund first.

“What is he saying Grey? Tell me!” Aly asked excited.

Greyworm fist pounded Nik. “He say he want to be a great warrior!”

“Me too! I want to be a lady knight!” Aly added.

Selwyn tried to listen in on what was being said. He’d never seen his grandchildren so enthused by a person they barely knew. Greyworm asked Nik another question that made him explode in laughter.

“Greyworm, Nik is not much of a talker.” Selwyn advised.

“Oh?” Greyworm responded. “Nik talk to me all the time.”

He turned to Nik and spoke a language Selwyn was not familiar with and his eyes widened when Nik responded.

“What language are you speaking?” Selwyn questioned with curiosity.

“Dothraki.”

Selwyn chuckled in disbelief. “You mean to tell me my grandson speaks Dothraki?”

“And High Valyrian.” Missandei chimed in. “He prefers both of those over the common tongue.”

“You have got to be kidding me. I just thought he was a quiet little guy like us Tarths. You mean to tell me all we needed to do was use a language he’d rather speak? Do his parents know this?”

“Know what?” Tormund interjected as he and Brienne entered the dining room and sat at the table.

“Your son here is multi-lingual.”

***************

After dinner, Missandei and Greyworm took the kids out back and played tag with them. Selwyn helped clear the table as Brienne checked on her pies in the oven. They engaged in small talk and Tormund sat at the island, licking his lips, eyeing the pies.

"How much longer?" he asked.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "They're done."

He rubbed his hands together in excitement and she wagged her finger at him. "Sweetheart, you'll have to wait until they cool down before you eat them. Why don't you come outside with me and enjoy the nice weather, play with the kids? It'll take your mind off them."

She opened the oven and the heat and aroma hit Selwyn’s nose in delight. "Brienne, those smell so good. You've made the best pies I've had in years."

"Thank you, dad. Tormund loves them so much, especially the sweet potato pie." She took the pies out and laid them side by side across the island. There were two of each, sweet potato, pumpkin and apple pie. She walked over to her husband and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek as he ogled the pies. "Don’t touch those pies love. Dad, please keep an eye on him."

Selwyn smiled at her as she went out into the backyard, grabbing Nik up in her arms like a football. As soon as she disappeared further outside, Tormund grabbed a fork and a pie and dug in. He closed his eyes and moaned in complete bliss. Selwyn looked at him repulsed, thinking now was the perfect time to have a word with his goodson about TJ's comments earlier. He grabbed the pie from a startled Tormund and held it in his palm, waving it back and forth in front of him.

“Selwyn, what are you doing?” Tormund tried to grab the pie, but Selwyn moved it out of his reach.

“We need to have a talk.” he started.

“About what?”

“About my daughter’s pie.”

*******************

The rest of the night went smoothly, and Brienne suggested Missandei and Greyworm stay overnight in the guestroom. They kindly accepted, making Nik and Aly jump for joy. TJ cuddled up next to Selwyn on the sofa and said goodnight to his mother and father.

The minute they entered their bedroom, Brienne was all over Tormund. He smiled, accepting all her kisses but reluctantly pulled away. He had been distant ever since she left him alone with her father. He barely touched her, not even an arm around her waist that she was accustomed to. He casually undressed and slipped under the covers, propping his arms under his head.

“What did you and my father talk about?”

“Stuff.” He replied.

From the way Tormund had behaved the rest of the night, Brienne needed to know more. He wasn’t his normal flirty, bubbly self. She became even more suspicious when he handed her a nightgown. “What stuff?”

He sighed, clearly not wanting to talk about it. “Just that I need to probably have the talk with TJ soon. That I need to spend more one on one time with him. That we need to be a little more discreet with what we’re doing as husband and wife.”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “He didn’t.”

“My personal cockblocker TJ filled him in on quite a bit.”

“Oh…” She said slipping under the covers with him. “Was that all?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah..that was the biggest portion of it.”

She cuddled up closer, kissing him softly on the shoulder while caressing his chest.

He placed his hand over hers, brought it to his lips and kissed it. “Brienne, my love. I just want to hold you tonight. I don’t have to be inside you to feel close to you.”

Tormund had never turned down sex. Something was definitely wrong, but Brienne chose not to pry. “Um, ok. You sure everything is alright?”

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers before kissing her gently. “Of course. I have a wonderful family and a loving wife. There’s nothing more a man could be thankful for.”

With that statement, he pulled her close and molded his body to hers. She had questions but decided to leave it alone…for now. “Happy Turkey day husband.”

“Happy Turkey day wife.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. The Giantsbanes will be back for Christmas.


End file.
